millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Fern Dumitru
Fern Dumitru is a character appearing in both RPs. In the Old Millard High RP, she was a plant that Ame found in the Art room. Only Ame was able to hear her. In the New Millard High RP, she was a plant for the first parts then was turned human by a chemical mixed by Scotto Elhearte. In the new RP, everyone was able to hear her as a plant. Relationships With Other Characters Ame Cull In the Old Millard High RP, she first met Ame on her first day of art class. They instantly became best friends. However, Fern annoys her sometimes such as asking Ame into her carrying everywhere. In the New Millard High RP, Fern returns with Ame, and likes attempting to embarass her in front of Zach and other friends. Kat Lupin --Under Construction-- Scotto Elhearte --Under Construction-- Zach Penguin --Under Construction-- Amanda "Mandy" Impertinent --Under Construction-- Emette Smithe --Under Construction-- Zion Rivers Fern has a slight crush on Zion. They first met in an Astrology class at school when he walked up to her and called her "Gingie". She then told him her real name. They got to know each other better during the camping trip. Fern was quite surprised that Zion lived in the forest for a nature project. This is when Fern developed a crush on him. Sven Tristan Stalwart They first talked to each other when Fern asked what Halloween was and Sven asked if she was being serious. He then learns about Fern's human transformation when Shea told him about it. Sven then teased Fern if plants have dads and she told him not to push it. He then complimented her that she wasn't shabby-looking for a human and not as ugly as the other girls in the school. Fern didn't know it was a compliment at first though after a few seconds, she considers it as one. Sven then somewhat starts flirting with Fern by saying if she could hook him up for dinner. Fern asked if he was joking. Unfortunately for her, Sven said he was serious. Gallery Fern.png|Fern's original plant form Fern Gaia.png|Fern's Gaia Appearance. Fern Lunaii.png|Fern's Lunaii Appearance. Fern Otaku.gif|Fern's Otaku Appearance. Fern South Park.png|Fern's South Park Appearance. Fern BannedStory.png|Fern's BannedStory Appearance. Fern Romantic Valentine Look.png|Fern's Romantic Valentine's Day Appearance. Fern Tinier Me.png|Fern's Tinier Me Appearance. Fern Dumitru Sims 3 Sumaes 01.png|Fern (made by Sumaes01). Screenshot.jpg|Fern as a child in Sims 3. Fern Flower Princess.png|Fern dressed as a flower princess for Halloween Fern School Girl.png|Fern 'School Girl' Appearance. Fern Sims 3 YA.png|Fern as a young adult in Sims 3. Fern Sonic.png|Fern in Sonic form. Mini Fern.png|Fern at eight years old. Fern's Outfits.jpg|Fern's many outfits. Fern Future.png|Fern as an adult. Fern Fairy Tale Chick.jpg|Fern in the Fairy Tale Chick dress up game. Fern Face Maker.jpg|Face Maker Fern Manga.png|Manga Fern MCL.png|MCL- Casual Outfit Fern Chibi.PNG|Chibi Maker Fern and Joslyn Cafe Maids.PNG|Fern (left) and Joslyn Spooks (right) as cafe maids (dress up game) Fern New Chibi.PNG|Rinmaru Mega Chibi Creator Fern_My_Sims.png|MySims Fern_avatar.png|Mega Anime Avatar Creator Bikini_Fern.png|Anime bikini dress up game Trivia *Fern's last name, "Dumitru," is a Romanian form of a Latin name that means "loves the earth." *Fern's birthday is on Earth Day. She also becomes a bit strict on this day due to her being a former plant but still loves to protect the planet. *In the old RP, only Ame could hear Fern. In the new one, everyone can hear her plant form. *Fern disliked Kat in the old RP, though they're friends in the new. *The new RP is the only version of The Millard High RP in which Fern is human. *Since Fern is a vegetarian, she is highly allergic to meat and will get sick if she eats any. *Few people so far know that she was a plant. This includes Ame, Amanda Jane, and other people. *Fern is still relatively new to the whole "human life" and often depends on people she can trust to help her. *Fern has the voice of Bella Thorne who plays Cece on "Shake It Up". *Fern only celebrates the follwing days/holidays: her birthday/Earth Day and Arbor Day. *She has many fears; all of which involve environmental disasters such as pollution, oil spills, littering, and such like those. *Her most favorite season is spring because of all the flowers growing during that time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Characters in The Old RP Category:Good Characters Category:Secretive13's Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Active Characters